Albus Potter and the Hall of Prophecy
by JP-9944
Summary: Al's third year brings the start of his field trips to Hogsmeade, and he can now take two classes of his choice called electives. However, more is in store for he and his friends, Rose and Scorpius. Find out what twists and turns await them this year...
1. Chapter One: Five Months Later

**ALBUS POTTER**

_And The Hall of Prophecy_

**Based on the characters, places and ideas of J.K. Rowling**

**___________________________________________________**

_**-Chapter One-**_

_**Five Months Later**_

It had been five months since the destruction of the Forbidden Tower, a dark monument that had appeared and overshadowed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The person who had been able to destroy the tower forever was Albus Severus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny Weasley. Over the course of his school year, he had developed a strong mental and magical connection with the tower, and in the end it was dependent on his co-operation with it to continue existing-- thankfully, Albus used mind over matter to destroy the tower's consciousness, and the tower itself.

However, not just bad was brought with the tower. Because of its appearance, Albus's 'Inner Eye' was opened. He is referred to as 'The One Who Sees' by the centaurs of Hogwarts, including his Astronomy teacher, Firenze. Before he had any time to learn more about this, however, he fell back into normal routine as a student. Then, summer vacation began, giving Albus time to forget and get over the difficulties he'd suffered in the passed year.

Now, at the end of August, Albus and his older brother James are once again ready for another year at Hogwarts. Only this time, they, and their cousins will be accompanied by Lily, Al's younger sister and his cousin Hugo Weasley.

**A.S.P. **

It was the last day of summer holidays; Al was up, still in his baggy pyjamas making his bed. He could smell toast, waffles, eggs and bacon downstairs being made. His father, Harry Potter, was a celebrity around the wizarding world; he'd been taking advantage of the five months he had of relaxation after his son destroyed the Forbidden Tower at Hogwarts.

Al's godfather and Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, was a very skilled and gifted wizard who had lived with his grandmother until the previous year shortly before he'd been captured by the tower; he now lived on an island with his girlfriend, Victoire, near her parents' home.

Teddy had been greatly weakened by the tower's effect on him; he'd been used as bait by the tower to lure Albus into it.

Teddy had planned to ask Victoire to marry him, but hadn't gotten the chance, because of his kidnapping. So, he'd waited until he'd gotten his health back to ask her. Over the holidays, Andromeda (Teddy's grandmother) had invited the whole Weasley and Potter family over for a large dinner to celebrate Harry's birthday. It was at this dinner that Teddy took the chance to make an announcement, and present Victoire with a wedding ring. She accepted, through tears, and their wedding was scheduled for October 1st, nearly two months later. Teddy was twenty-one, and Victoire was nineteen.

Today, Albus was supposed to get dressed and go downstairs to have a quick breakfast. Then it was off to Diagon Alley for back-to-school shopping. He was now thirteen, and had grown about an inch over the holidays. He had become lankier and gone from being all skin and bone to more muscular, although still slim. This was due to Quidditch practice in the backyard with his brother and cousins. He and James had inherited their father's talent with Quidditch; Al played Chaser, while his brother played Seeker.

Al's voice had also begun to crack; his mother frequently embarrassed him by saying he was 'becoming a man'. James's voice had already dropped, and he'd become taller and thinner of the holidays, too. He and Al were almost the exact same height.

Making his way downstairs, he found his clean clothes on the clothesline outside, drying. He took them down and changed out of his pyjamas, then decided to go for a walk while his family got ready. He had his wand in his pocket, and a slice of buttered toast in his hand.

Over the holidays, Al and his good friend (and cousin) Rose Weasley hadn't seen much of their other friend Scorpius Malfoy. This was probably because one holiday visit was enough; Al had gone to Scorpius's home, Malfoy Manor, over the Christmas break the year before. There was a lot of tension between Al and Rose's family and Scorpius's.

Making his way up the winding road toward a small, slightly crooked street sign that read 'GRIFFIN LANE', Albus turned and continued his walk up the long main street of Godric's Hollow. He saw the graveyard just up the hill near his house; the grave marked with a strange triangular symbol that was his ancestor's, Ignotus Peverell, who had created the Invisibility Cloak and passed it down generations until it came into Al's possession. There was the grave of Albus Dumbledore's younger sister, Ariana, and his mother Kendra. There were also the graves of Lily and James Potter.

Lily and James were Al's grandparents on his father's side who had been killed when his father was just a baby. They sacrificed their lives for their son and had a large memorial just outside the graveyard dedicated to them. Al's brother had been named after James, while his sister was named after Lily.

Albus turned around, ready to return home. As he made his way back to Griffin Lane, he couldn't help noticing a large, fat house cat with brownish fur and lazy yellow eyes. On its neck was a purple collar with a silver tag on it; the cat's name was Cecil, and it belonged to Al's family. His mother had bought the cat a few years before, and it had recently gotten their neighbour's Kneazle pregnant. They were expecting the litter of half-kittens, half-Kneazles soon.

Scooping his heavy cat up with one arm, Al scolded, "Cecil, you've got to get inside or you'll be locked out when we leave for Diagon Alley." He entered his house, and watched his family getting their coats on to leave. "Come on, Al," said Harry, his father; the tall man had passed down his jet-black, messy hair and emerald green eyes to Albus. He was a tall man, head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic and famous for defying, battling and eventually destroying Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort twenty-one years before.

Al's father would be making a few visits to Al's class this year; he was close friends with Albus's favourite teacher at Hogwarts, the Head of Al's House and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He would be coming in to assist Professor Retskope with teaching the students how to produce Patronus Charms, as he'd done with Victoire's class, her younger sibling's Dominique and Louis, James, their cousin Fred, and at one point Teddy.

Al put on his travel cloak and got into the large fireplace with his parents, brother and sister. His father dropped a handful of powder onto the hot embers below them and shouted clearly, "_Diagon Alley_!" The flames ignited and jumped up passed their heads; emerald green and tingly, Albus was enchanted by them. There was a whoosh of colour and an odd feeling crept up from Al's stomach. Then, all was still.


	2. Chapter Two: Wand Shopping

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**Wand Shopping**_

Al opened his eyes, as he had a habit of squeezing them shut every time he travelled by Floo Powder. His mother, Ginny, spoke quickly to her children as they exited the fireplace into the slightly crowded Flourish and Blotts. "I'll get your books, Al, pass me the list… James, come with me. We've got to stop by the owl shop for Thor's treats."

They departed, leaving Al and Lily with their father. "Let's go get your wands, first," said Harry, leading them out of the shop and down the street toward the small, crooked wandshop that had once been Ollivander's.

Ollivander had been even older than Dumbledore at the time Harry first met him; he passed away of natural causes the summer before Al's first year at Hogwarts. Before his death, he sold his shop, all of his books on wand lore and his current wands in stock to Xander Retskope, Al's teacher's older brother.

Xander used peculiar cores for his wands, though he still used the traditional phoenix feather, unicorn tail-hair and dragon heartstring. He was a tall, thin man with bony fingers and dark, tight clothing; he didn't wear robes, since he preferred long-sleeved shirts and Muggle jeans. He had wide, tawny eyes inherited from his mother (which opposed Professor Retskope's violet eyes inherited from their father) and short brown hair. He smelled strongly of cologne.

When he and his brother were children, their parents lived with them in a wandshop somewhere in Southern England. It was here that they were murdered by Lord Voldemort in front of the children. Albus had had the unpleasant honour of watching this memory the year before by accident.

At the end of the same year, Al came into a confrontation with the tower's consciousness, which could do physical things such as pick up objects. It snapped Al's wand in half; the damage was too bad to repair. Xander had tried numerous times over the holidays, but wasn't able to fix it. However, Al didn't care that much; he wasn't allowed to use magic over the holidays anyway. The wand he'd been using for homework, such as minor practice spells (and the one he had on him at the moment) was one he'd borrowed from Xander a few days after breaking his first, so he could finish the school year.

"How's the wand been treating you?" Asked Xander as Al entered the shop after his father but before his sister.

"Fine, but not perfect-- like my old wand did. I still appreciate it, Mr. Retskope." Smiling, Xander turned to Lily. "Ah, a new customer! Your daughter, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Yes, this is Lily. She's here for her first wand. Actually, could we bother you for a double purchase today? I think Al should have himself his own wand for the school year."

Xander nodded. "Oh yes, I agree… I'll have mine back, thank you, Albus. Now, I'll be right back…"

He returned with two long, slim boxes. Opening one, he handed Lily a wand almost identical to her mother's. "Same wood, same core," said Xander brightly. "A little longer, though. Try it out."

Lily held the wand nervously, and flicked it at no place in particular; the front desk of the small, neat shop flipped completely on its side and she dropped the wand, stating her 'fingers were numb'.

"Ah, it's a sign the core doesn't agree with you," Xander said matter-of-factly. "Now. Let's try a different one… Harry, what's the core of James's wand?" "Dragon heartstring."

Xander nodded and murmured to himself. "And Albus's had three unicorn tail hairs, as I recall?" Harry nodded. Xander went to the back of the shop, returning with a shorter, thinner wand. It was a pretty, rose-coloured shade. "Apple wood, with a phoenix tail feather. Very elderly when I procured the feather from its wing; It was about a month ago, I was up North."

Raising the wand and waving it slightly more gently, Lily beamed when red and orange sparks showered her and, amazingly, the desk she'd knocked over her first try set itself back up in neat condition.

"Excellent! And how do you feel?"

"Fine," Lily answered, still smiling. As she pocketed her wand carefully, Harry paid a few galleons and Albus walked over. "Now, young Albus," said Xander, surveying him carefully. "Excuse me."

He disappeared into the back of the store, and returned with a wand similar to Al's old one, but not identical. "Different wood, same core-- same unicorn, even," said Xander, letting Al take the wand and swish it around. "Try out a spell, Al," said Harry. "Something from your homework."

Albus remembered starting enhanced spells; taking small, simple charms and making them stronger and more advanced. "_Aguamenti Maximus_," he said, pointing his wand at an empty flower pot on the window pane. A jet of water burst out as if his wand were a hose and he was stepping on it; He dropped the wand and allowed Xander to take it back. "Now, we can't have that… One minute, I might just have an idea."

He appeared a moment later, holding a wand without a box. "I finished this yesterday morning," he said, passing it to Albus carefully. "Brand new, swishy, eleven and a half inches exactly. Perfect grip, not too light. I was polishing it before you came in. Made of pine wood-- it even has a scent! But, you won't be smelling it, will you? Here, try it out."

Al could indeed smell the delightful, almost Christmassy scent of pine as he took the wand. The instant it touched his fingers, a warmth and bright golden glow illuminated the wand shop; his hair was ruffled by a warm breeze that seemingly came from the wand. "Whoa," he said, looking from his father to the wandmaker. "This is definitely the one. What's the core made of?"

"Thought you might ask," said Xander proudly. "It's core is made up of four Re'em mane hairs."

Albus had never seen or heard of a Re'em aside from reading about one in _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_, which he'd borrowed from the author's great-grandsons, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. It was a large, pure-golden oxen who's blood strengthened and provided energy to the drinker. They were near extinct, as native wizards hunted them profusely for use of their shining, golden furs and magical blood.

"We actually spoke to the natives, they told us that their ancestors would kill off Re'em for days on end. So, they told me not to kill it; just take some hairs and leave. Caleb had to stun it, though, which was bloody difficult; thing's the size of two bears."

Albus knew his father thought very highly of Ollivander's wands; however, despite using peculiar wand cores, Xander was an excellent wandmaker, or at least Al thought so. Harry smiled and handed Xander a few more galleons, although Al couldn't count how many. Then, he turned and said, "Come on, guys. We're off to Gringotts next, I've got a surprise."


	3. Chapter Three: Unspeakables

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**Unspeakables **_

Albus followed his father, who held Lily's hand as they made their way through a large group of wizards all huddled outside a shop window. Some boys close to Al's age had their noses pressed against the glass, and Al soon realized they were admiring a long, slim racing broom. It was the same model Al had at home, the last product released by the Firebolt Company, and the fastest broom in the world: The Thunderflash.

Two years prior, for a Christmas present Al's godfather Teddy bought him his own Thunderflash, with his name engraved on the shaft. It was one of his most prized possessions; he only even used it over the holidays, and he rarely brought it to Hogwarts.

They walked up tall stone steps toward a large white building; on the door, Albus saw a poem engraved but didn't get the chance to read it, since two Goblins guarding the doors opened them, allowing them entrance.

Al had seen the Goblins a few times since his first trip to Diagon Alley. They always glared at Harry, who smiled warmly back. He'd once broken into Gringotts at seventeen years old to destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. After Voldemort's death, Al's Aunt Hermione, Rose's mother had many meetings with the Goblins to explain to them why they needed to break in. However, the Goblins still didn't entirely respect Harry.

He lead them to the very end of the large room full of scales, galleons, jewels and foreign money. Goblins worked at large desks; at the end of the hall was what looked like a judge's desk, where an ancient-looking Goblin sat scribbling on parchment.

"Potter," he mumbled, as Harry strode over. "Er-- _Mr_. Potter. Welcome back."

Harry smiled. "I'd like to access my sons' vault and my daughter's."

Albus and James had the same vault, and on separate stone tables inside were mountains of gold; all of it was for future use. Lily had her own, slightly smaller vault with roughly the same amount of gold inside. The Goblin handed Harry two keys, and said, "Kagnar will take you down."

Kagnar was a plump Goblin who spit when he spoke; he lead the three of them down to the underground part of Gringotts, where railroad tracks ran up and down in spirals and hills. The four of them got into the railroad cart and it magically shot down the tracks, sending cool air whooshing passed Al, through his hair.

They screeched to a stop in front of Vault 664, and Harry brought out two sacks of galleons. "For Hogsmeade, this year. I'll give your brother his; hold on to yours, will you?"

He handed Albus the sack of galleons, and the cart bolted forward, picking up speed then stopping even more abruptly in front of Vault 693. Inside, Harry filled Lily's small money purse, and said, "Tell your brothers to use your money for some treats in Hogsmeade to bring back for you."

Hogsmeade was the wizarding village beside Hogwarts; it was full of magical shops that the students in third year and older could peruse during class excursions. Al's father had signed the form for him the first day of holidays. He and James could now both go, as they were old enough.

After collecting some money from his own vault, Harry said, "Thank you, Kagnar. We're finished for today."

They left the wizarding bank, and Harry wondered allowed where Ginny and James would be shopping. As they headed through the slightly smaller crowd of wizards who were gazing at the Thunderflash, two people moved like shadows toward Harry.

The first was a tall, thin man with snow-white, short-cropped hair that was struck up in spikes similar to how the late Nymphadora Tonks's had been. It had a frozen, frost-like quality to it; he had pale white skin, which Al thought looked vaguely like marble. His long nose looked similar to the noses of Dumbledore and Snape, two headmasters for whom Albus was named. He had very bright, vibrant sky-blue eyes, thin lips, and thin eyebrows.

This wizard wore pale blue robes that looked brand new. Next to him, a witch almost the exact same height stood; she had platinum-blonde hair that was tight back into a ponytail that ran down her back. Her eyes were a different green that Al's; they seemed hazel-like, almost as if there was brown in them.

"Mr. Potter," said the first stranger, the wizard. "Good to see you again."

He outstretched a hand, which Harry shook. "Sliver," he replied politely. The witch smiled, and Sliver said, "This is my partner at the office… Wintry."

Wintry also shook Harry's hand. She didn't speak.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley?" Asked Harry, to which Sliver answered, "Nothing too important; business, that's all." With that, they strode away; however, as Albus watched them over his shoulder he noticed they took a detour; between two large buildings was a small street, and a crooked sign hung pointing down the street. It read, 'KOCKTURN ALLEY'.

"Who were they, Dad?" Asked Al as they started moving toward another large crowd. His father replied, "Unspeakables, from the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry… top secret, what they get up to…"

"There's your mother and James," said Harry, bringing his children toward the cauldron shop. Al's mother had gotten his owl, Wulfric, a new cage, and James's owl Thor some treats. She'd bought them all brand new cauldrons.

They finished shopping and made their way back to the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. Al had been used to shopping with family; he now couldn't wait to see his friends back at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter Four: Back To Hogwarts

_**-Chapter Four- **_

_**Back To Hogwarts **_

It was very early on Monday, September 1st, when Albus awoke. He stretched and yawned, thankful he had had a mother who sent him to be early. Otherwise, he'd be groaning like his brother in the next room.

Peering out his silver-and-green curtained window, Al saw that the sky was still a deep blue, the colour it was on most summer nights. Stars were still visible, and the moon hung in the sky. Near the horizon, the sky dimmed to an orange glow, where the sun was rising over the small wizarding village.

"Harry, go and wake the boys!" Rang Ginny's voice up the stairs. From his bedroom across the hall, Harry shuffled over to Al's door, knocking. "Son? Time to get up, Albus, it's school today."

The door creaked open, and Al stood up, dragging his luggage and trolley from his closet toward the door frame. "Where's James?" Asked Al, but his answer came as a loud groan from the hall. "Too. Early."

His brother had bags under his eyes, and chapped lips. His hair was messier than usual (generally, James' was more under control than Harry's and Al's). Harry flashed a crooked smile at Al, then turned to his eldest son. "What's been keeping you from a good night's sleep, James? Working hard?"

Over the past summer, Harry and Ginny had spoken to Ginny's brother George, who ran the very successful joke shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. His son, Fred, was best friends with James, despite being a year older; he and James were employed over the summer as part time workers at the joke shop, making a few galleons a week to save for Hogsmeade the following year. It was a good summer job, Al thought, for his cousin and brother.

However, one of their many jobs at the shop was to open crates in the back that were recently shipped. James and Fred began stealing certain prototype toys and joke products, cracking them open, bewitching them, and making them work better. It became a hobby, then a small business, as they made twice as more as what George paid them. Soon, they were selling illegal products to their classmates, friends and cousins. Harry had found out about this, as had George, but they decided to encourage it rather than scold their sons. As long as Angelina and Ginny didn't find out, everything was harmless.

"We've got orders from kids that need to be taken care of _on the train_! We'll be busy all year, that's for sure… and as for me, Quidditch tryouts are on Friday. I doubt I'll make it, since Wronski's going to be a tough act to follow."

Ben Wronski was the son of a famous Polish Quidditch player that had attended Hogwarts the year before; now that he had graduated, James was one of many Gryffindor students trying out for the position of Seeker.

"You'll do fine," yawned Al, pushing his father and brother out of his bedroom. "Now let me get dressed; these pyjamas are too tight."

Harry chuckled. "You're growing out of them," he called as Al closed his door behind them. "Becoming a man, Al!"

Going red, he practically jumped out of his pyjamas and into his new school robes. It had become routine for Al to change into his school robes before even stepping foot on the Hogwarts Express, something he'd picked up from his cousin, Rose. Rose was in Gryffindor with most of their cousins, although she was intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw. She and Al were best friends with a boy in Al's house, Slytherin, named Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus packed the last of his things, then called for his father to help him get his luggage down the stairs, into the trunk of their magically-expanding family car.

A few moments later, James was sitting beside his brother in the back of the car, still groggy. Lily sat on Al's other side, playing with her hair absent mindedly, her wand handle sticking out of her pocket. Al and Lily were wearing their Hogwarts robes, while James wore blue jeans and a red Draconifors sweater; Draconifors was a wizard band that Albus, James and some of their cousins listened to.

Ginny was the last to get into the car; she locked the door magically behind her then got in the passenger seat next to her husband. "Alright, let's go," she said. Harry nodded. "Did you talk to Hermione the other night?" Asked Harry, pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, they're probably already there," said Ginny, glancing at the clock on the radio of the car.

It never took too long to reach King's Cross station, the Muggle train station in London. Al went red whenever Muggles stared at him in his robes, but Lily didn't even seem to notice.

The three children pushed their trolleys of luggage, and, in Al and James's cases, owl cages, through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten. This seemingly blank wall concealed a hidden barrier that lead to the wizarding world. The family of five emerged on Platform 9 ¾, a packed but welcoming platform completely populated by wizards.

"It's still early, let's drop our luggage and look for the others," said James. Al nodded in agreement, and followed suit. A wizard in a uniform took his and James's owls. Then, the boys helped Lily with her things and set off to find their cousins.

"We'll be right here," said Harry. "Near the barrier!"

They saw many familiar faces along the way; Albus saw fellow Slytherin third-years and roomates, Alan Pritchard and Mitchell Belby. They, too had grown over the summer.

Next, they passed a tall blond man and his dark-haired wife. Between them stood a boy who Al recognized immediately-- however, he was blown away by how much Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, had changed over the holidays.

"Three months!" Shouted Al. "And this is how much you grow?!" Scorpius was now close to a head taller than Albus, and despite thinning out (and losing his baby fat) he'd also been practicing Quidditch, as Al could quickly see. He was more muscled than before the holidays. His hair had lengthened, and thus changed in style, too.

"Do I really look different?" He asked, shaking hands with Al. His voice had dropped, Albus quickly realized. Al nodded. "Oh, yeah. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

He nodded politely at Scorpius's parents, who looked over Al and James. "This is the other one, then?" Asked Draco, Scorpius's father. He glanced at James as he said this.

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, this is James, Al's brother."

James said hello hurriedly, then ran off to find his cousin Fred. Albus and Scorpius departed from Scorpius's parents, then found another familiar face; the third member of their group, and their best friend (Al's cousin) Rose Weasley.

"Al! Scorpius!" She flung her arms around both of them, and Al said, in a muffled voice, "Rose! I saw you three days ago!" They all discussed their holidays, even though Rose and Al had spent theirs together. As they talked, a short, chubby boy with straight brown hair, freckles and blue eyes walked over. He was standing beside Lily.

"Hugo," said Al, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "Excited about your first year?"

Hugo nodded; he had to be the quitest of all Al's cousins, aside from baby Roxanne. Al himself had been very quiet and shy in his younger years, but had opened up quite a bit when he'd started at Hogwarts. The same thing would probably happen with Hugo.

"That's good to hear. Any idea where you'll be sorted?"

Hugo shrugged. "Dad says he hopes I'm in Gryffindor like Rose, or I'll get dis-herited." Laughing, Rose corrected her little brother. "_Disinherited_," she said, smiling. "And it's not true. Dad's just kidding, Hugo. No matter where you're put, our family will be proud."

Al winked. "Besides, the family needs a bit of variety. Take it from me."

Scorpius snorted. "Yeah, the first Potter-Slytherin for generations…"

They all laughed, but their jokes were cut short by a loud steam whistle. Looking at the clock above them, Al gasped when he saw it was a minute to eleven.

"C'mon, let's get on!" He shouted, and they all jogged back to their parents, who all stood near the barrier (Al and Rose's faily slightly further from Scorpius's).

After saying their goodbyes, they all got on the Hogwarts Express, a crimson train that would take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Al hugged his father, Harry whispered, "You'll have a good year, Al. Remember, you don't start electives till next term, after Christmas. You still have time to decide."

Albus nodded. "Love you, dad. I'll see you at Christmas."

Harry smiled, and released Al from his embrace. Then, he put an arm around Ginny, who'd been crying silently because of the fact that this year, all three of their children would be off to Hogwarts.

They got on the train, and as it moved slowly along the tracks from the station, Al smiled and waved with the mass of students at his parents, uncles and aunts back at the station. After turning the first corner, he stared up at the blue, cloudless sky above him. "Here we go again," he said with a wide grin across his face.


	5. Chapter Five: Familiar Faces

_**-Chapter Five-**_

_**Familiar Faces **_

Al, Scorpius and Rose found a compartment that was empty. They continued discussing holidays, but were soon interrupted by loud taps on their compartment door. "Al," said Rose, as she slid the door open. "It's Dominique and Louis."

Al and Rose had three cousins that were the children of their Unlce Bill and Aunt Fleur; Victoire, the oldest, was nineteen and due to marry Teddy Lupin exactly a month from today; Dominique was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor student with most of the other Weasley grandchildren, and Louis was the youngest and the only boy, a Hufflepuff who was in James's year and who was good friends with his cousins James and Fred.

They invited their cousins to sit with them for most of the train ride, until James and Fred came looking for Louis. Fred, now in his fifth year would be taking O.W.L.'s this year, Ordinary Wizarding Levels. He was stocky and strong, and played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as one of the Beaters.

Dominique also left around this time to go and find some of her other friends. Scorpius left to get changed, and by the time he came back he met his friends outside the compartment, purchasing sweets off the trolley.

As the plump witch pushed the trolley away, a compartment just in front of Al's slid open, and three tall, skinny boys wearing expensive wizard's clothing stepped out. The first was pale, dark-eyed and cruel-looking. He had cropped his shoulder-length, greasy black hair to just passed his earlobes, and his face now had light prickles of hair upon it. He smirked challengingly at Albus, who glared back into the dark eyes of Isaac Sheerbourne.

Isaac came from a pure-blood family originally from the North, and thus he had a slight accent. His two cronies, Crow and Cevnisk also had accents; Isaac's father, Vincent, led a group of dark wizards called the Basilisk's Order two years before. Crow and Cevnisk's fathers were also members of the group, which had planned to use the three boys to open the Chamber of Secrets and hatch a Basilisk.

Al, along with his father had managed to stop the Basilisk's Order and put Vincent Sheerbourne in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for the rest of his life. For this, Isaac swore revenge on Al's family and had a hatred for him. He was a year older than Al, and was in James's year. Despite being a troublemaker, he was a gifted student at Hogwarts and usually duelled Albus, using complex hexes and jinxes.

"Potter," said Isaac, glaring at Al, who's hand shot into his pocket and gripped his wand. "Back for another year, are you?"

Al glared at his rival, then spat, "Yeah, didn't think you'd be, though. How's daddy paying for your schooling if he's behind bars?"

He'd said the wrong thing; Isaac had also been holding his wand, and as he tore it from his robes in a rage, Rose screamed, "_Protego_!" From behind her cousin. A large, bluish shield of energy appeared between Al and his foe, giving him time to arm himself and think of a spell. Isaac's hex bounced off Rose's shield charm, hit a compartment window and shattered the glass.

"_Everte Statem_!" Roared Al, his wand raised nearly a foot from Isaac.

Sheerbourne was sent flying backward into his cronies, both of whom lost their wands. The compartment window that had been destroyed belonged to James, Fred and Louis. The three of them entered the fray, standing between their cousins and the three injured Slytherin boys.

"What the bloody hell--" began James, but from his spot on the floor Isaac was already jinxing him. "_Miram thra volsa_!" Hissed Isaac, and Albus knew immediately this was Dark magic he'd learned from his father.

A purple orb of light struck James in the face; he collapsed, his nostrils and lips appearing to be sealed shut by a substance stronger than glue. Rose knelt next to her cousin, while Louis, Scorpius, Al and Fred all used an array of spells that struck Crow, Cevnisk and Isaac instantaneously.

"Wha' is all this?!" Roared a wizard in a blue suit; Al recognized him as the man who'd helped Al and James with their luggage on Platform 9 ¾. He'd appeared from the next car up.

"Duellin' on the 'Ogwarts Express! Nearly gave me a 'eart attack! O'Leary's going to hear about this, that's for sure! Come on now, let's go you lot…"

Rose had managed to open James's mouth and nose; he could breath again, and he looked very thankful. Standing up, she repaired the broken window with a swish of her wand. Curious students who'd been watching the duel all retreated into their compartments, while the wizard, who revealed his name to be Mr. Shunpike, brought the duelling students to separate, far-apart compartments.

"Now, what are yer names?" He asked Al after he, Rose and Scorpius were in their new seats.

"Albus Potter," he muttered, as Shunpike scribbled it down on a pad of parchment with a quill from his pocket. "Potter…" he said as he wrote. "Potter! Blimey, you're 'Arry Potter's son!" He looked at Rose, then Scorpius. "An' that makes you Weasley's daughter… you look a bit like Mr. Malfoy, I'd say. Don' tell no one I'm doing this fer yah, but I'll let you three off. I owe yer ol' man one, I do…"

Still mumbling to himself, Shunpike walked away. Al closed the compartment door quietly, then looked at his friends. "I've never been so happy to be Harry Potter's son in my life," he said with a small smile as the Hogwarts Express turned a corner, slowed down, and stopped at Hogsmeade Station.


	6. Chapter Six: A Change In Staff

_**-Chapter Six-**_

_**A Change In Staff**_

The mass of third year Gryffindors soon broke away from the other three groups of students-- so Scorpius and Albus were separated from Rose. Being in Slytherin had been a personal choice of Al's; he'd thought, at the last minute, that no matter where he was put he would thrive. Due to his ambitious attitude and determination, Al was sorted into Slytherin. He had since accepted this as part of who he was, and was very proud of where he was.

As they moved through the streets of Hogsmeade, they passed the docks near the Hogwarts Lake. Here, standing with his arms held high was Rubeus Hagrid, the elderly half-giant who taught Care of Magical Creatures, an elective class at Hogwarts. He was also the gamekeeper, and it was his duty to bring first years up to the castle for the first time every year.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years, this way!"

Albus had known Hagrid since he was a baby; the Keeper of the Keys was close friends to Harry, and had helped him during the Second Wizarding War before Al's birth. Al had taken to Hagrid since he was young; he, Scorpius and Rose often visited the gamekeeper for tea on weekends.

"Albus! Scorpius! Rose!" He grinned through his busy, greying beard at them; being half wizard and half giant, two races that lived quite long on their own, Hagrid would probably be around well into his hundreds. Wizards alone lived exceptionally longer than Muggles. Hagrid had also, at one point had a half-brother named Grawp, who was a full giant. However, he released Grawp into the wild after the Battle of Hogwarts to be with his own kind.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Shouted Al over the large group of chattering, excited students. He noticed Rose was a few lines over after Hagrid had hollered her name.

"An' here's Lily an' Hugo!" He yelled, smiling down at the two first year students in front of him. "Excited, you two?"

They beamed up at him, and soon Al and his friends were off up the hill on the edge of Hogsmeade, being pulled toward the school by invisible creatures called Thestrals in carriages.

Scorpius's stomach growled so loudly Al and Rose could hear it; they laughed as Rose asked, "Hungry?"

Scorpius nodded. "You'd bet. Can't wait to see if they've got those dumplings this year…"

Twiddling his brand new wand between his fingers in his pocket, Albus waited anxiously as the carriage moved at a quick pace up the hill. Finally, they got off beside a mass of carriages at the front doors of the school, which stood at ten feet tall made of oak. The first years would be arriving by boat, lead by Hagrid shortly after.

Holding a lantern and a walking stick was the Hogwarts caretaker, Wallace Hodgeton; the students knew him as grumbling old Hodge. He hadn't been right since the year before, at which time the Forbidden Tower horrified him with its appearance.

Tapping the doors three times with his stick, Hodge mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, they're coming."

The doors opened wide to reveal the main hall of Hogwarts, adorned with gargoyles, statues, and suits of armour. At the end of this small foyer was another set of doors, these ones leading to the Great Hall, where House Tables and a staff table were. It was here that the feasts were held.

Separating from Rose, Al and Scorpius took their seats beside Alan and Mitchell at the Slytherin table. At the front of the Hall, sitting in the centre of a long table was Thomas O'Leary, the new headmaster of Hogwarts. He had replaced Minerva McGonagall a few years before. A brilliant man, O'Leary was rather quiet and kept to himself; he didn't enjoy dealing with troublemakers, as Al had quickly found out. This year he wore brilliant emerald robes, adorned with a large shamrock to display his proud Irish heritage. His bushy red, greying beard had grown similar to Hagrid's over the break.

The usual teachers were sitting in the same order as previous years; the four Heads of Houses, Professors Longbottom, Whitby, Clearwater and Retskope were all smiling welcomingly at their pupils, who were filing in quicker now. Caleb Retskope, Al's Head of House was Xander's younger brother, and a very experienced wizard. He taught Al's favourite subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Elliot Whitby was a cheery man, the only Animagus on staff. He could transform at will into a meerkat, something he was quite proud of. Whitby taught Transfiguration.

Penelope Clearwater, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms professor was very strict, but also very clever. She had a reputation for giving more homework than most teachers on staff, but she seemed to have no problem with Albus, which he was thankful for.

Finally, Professor Neville Longbottom was Head of Gryffindor and Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He was good friends with Al's parents, and was an easy-going ex-Auror. His wife was Hannah Abbot, or Hannah Longbottom, the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville quickly stood up when his students started arriving, and headed into the main hall to welcome the first years and Hagrid.

Looking down the table, Albus quickly saw that two changes in staff had been made; the Ancient Runes professor, an elderly witch who rarely had any students to teach wasn't at her seat. Nor was Professor Vector, who taught Arithmancy. In their places, seated next to each other were two familiar people who Al had seen only once before; a man in blue robes with ice-like hair, and a woman with a platinum-blonde ponytail.

"That's Sliver and Wintry!" Gasped Al, tapping Scorpius on the shoulder. His friend glanced down the table until he found the only changes in staff. "Those vampires?" He said jokingly, but Albus wasn't laughing. "They're Unspeakables! They work in some place at the Ministry-- some Department."

"The Department of Mysteries," said Scorpius thoughtfully. "Dad told me about it. Nobody knows what they do there; they aren't allowed to talk about their work. It's supposed to be really advanced magic, though."

Al frowned. "Then why are they here? They aren't teachers-- unless they're replacing Vector and old Babbling…"

The house tables were now full, and O'Leary raised his hands up to silence the chattering students. From out in the main hall, Neville took the silence as his cue, and brought in the first years.


End file.
